Bootylicious
by Amy494walker
Summary: Reid takes action to get what he wants from Derek. Established relationship. Slash, rated M for explicit sexual content. Written for Kink Meme. D/s. Warnings inside.


**Title:**Bootylicious

**Pairing:**Morgan/Reid

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rated: **M  
>R<br>**Warnings:**Explicit sex, Spanking, Rimming, D/s, Dom!Morgan Sub!Reid, Established Relationship.

**Summary:**Reid takes action to try and get what he wants from Morgan. Written for CM Kink Meme.

**Prompt:**Morgan/Reid (MorganReid dominant and possessive, spanking, jealousy) Dominant & possessive Morgan anyone? Maybe even some jealousy in there? Punishment spanking that Reid ends up enjoying? Bonus points for Reid intentionally making Morgan jealous :D

**A/N:**I am addicted to the kink meme! this is my first attempt at writing Reid as a sub so please forgive me if it's bad :/ Takes place in early S7 Aslo, I like there to be visual aides to my fic so for anyone struggling to see Reid's ass the way I describe it. Check this out! (24. media. tumblr. com /tumblr_ltzzzhhTH61r5zu2ao1_500. jpg) - remove spaces :D

_'He has to be doing this on purpose, he just has to be. No-one can possibly be that clueless.'_

Morgan fought back a growl as he watched his lover bend over to collect various papers from a box he had placed on the ground.

That action, in and of itself, wouldn't usually be a problem. But lately, something had changed.

Spencer had been working out a little over the summer and as-well as the expected bulking up of his frame in general, one part of his body in particular had become … more pronounced.

To put it in layman's terms, Reid had somehow developed a freaking delicious ass. It was all Morgan could do not to walk up to him and grab it. He saved that for when they where alone.

But, for the last few weeks he had noticed a change in Spencer, he started wearing tighter pants, almost as though he were showing his new figure off. And again, that would be great, if it where Morgan he was showing it off for.

Clenching his fists as the man he loved bent over yet again to retrieve a file, he watched as the LEO stood behind him, treating himself to an eyeful and smirking like some pervert.

Objectively he knew that enjoying the view, especially one as nice as that, wasn't exactly perverted and the officer had no idea he was in a relationship, but for god sake that was Spencer. His Spencer. And nobody got to enjoy that body but him.

He was actually a little surprised by the vitriol in his thoughts, he had always been the over-protective type, but he hadn't ever considered himself to be overly possessive.

Morgan sighed as he watched Spencer laugh with the guy who was now touching his arm, it was making Derek's blood boil.

He may just have to accept the fact that he didn't want anybody else touching or even looking at his man like that. So when Hotch asked Morgan to go interview a witness he jumped at the chance to invite Spence, anything to get him away from that jackass.

When he and Spencer finally entered the hotel room they where sharing after a damn long day, it was all Derek could do not to slam the door in frustration.

Three! Three different guys Spencer had 'not' flirted with. Three guys he'd found some way to flaunt his ass too, at one point even spending a good 15 minutes bent over a desk with his backside stuck out "going over the geographical profile." while the same douche bag from the morning was sat right behind him enjoying the show like it was a night at the god-damn Cineplex.

Derek walked into the room and glared at his lover, who was stretching out his body, seemingly to work out the kinks but Derek was sure he wasn't imagining the hint of sensuality in the move, a little more fluidity than there would usually be.

When Spencer turned, he frowned a little at Derek's frown,

"What?" He asked innocently, a little too innocently. Derek was a profiler, he was trained to read subtleties in behavior, and he could help but notice that his voice was a little too high pitched, his eyes brows raised just a little too high. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"What? You're asking me what? How about the fact that you've been throwing yourself at every guy we've come across today?"

Spencer had the grace to look a little indignant.

"Derek, don't be ridiculous, why would I do that?"

Derek was about to answer when he noticed that, suddenly, Spencer's whole demeanor had changed, it was subtle, but it was enough for Derek to see it.

His eyelids had lowered and he looked at him through hooded eyes, his voice lowered too, giving him a deep, rich and highly erotic tone as he said, "I'm yours."

Derek gulped, all of a sudden it made sense, the flirting. He had been trying to make him jealous, to push Derek into claiming his lover.

He knew that Spencer liked to dominated, but he had never felt comfortable taking it too far, he loved the man too much to be okay with hurting him, even if he insisted it was what he wanted.

But now, the way Spencer was looking at him mixed with the white hot jealousy he had felt earlier, Derek was having a hard time denying the jolt those words sent to his groin and how badly he wanted to leave some mark on that lithe, toned body that let everyone know he was taken.

_'Ah screw it, this is what he wants. And it's what I need.'_

So, with no warning, he surged forward, grabbed Spencer's upper arms and slammed him into the wall, and pressed his whole body against his lover's, trapping him.

He had always been concerned that when the time came for them to experiment with this kind of roughness, he wouldn't be able to tell if Spencer was enjoying it or not, and it was that fear, that possibility that he could be hurting his sweet Spence without realizing, that had caused him to hold back. But now, looking at the vision before him, Derek knew he'd been foolish.

Spencer was panting, his eyes struggling to stay open as he longed to shut out everything but the pleasure, he was biting his plump lower lip and arching his body into Derek's, bringing their hips together and causing both men to gasp, both already rock hard.

Grinding into the other man so hard it almost hurt, Derek raised a hand to grasp Spencer's jaw and forced him to meet his gaze,

"Is this what you want pretty boy? Want me to teach you who you belong to, huh?"

Spencer gulped, closed his eyes and whispered "God. Derek yes, please god." and pushed his body up, grinding almost as painfully back.

Watching Spencer wet those beautiful, full lips, he couldn't resist any more and delved in, attacking the other agent with a strong and punishing kiss.

He didn't so much request Spencer open his mouth as he did push his tongue through forcefully and claim his mouth, biting and sucking until they where both left breathless.

As he pulled away Spencer tried to follow but Derek held him firm for a few seconds before releasing the genius' jaw, grabbing his arms again and spinning him around to push him onto the bed.

Derek stayed over by the wall while Spencer, laid on the bed, raised up on his elbows, panting and watching, waiting to see what his lover would do next.

"Strip." He commanded, watching as Spencer didn't hesitate to stand up, divest himself of all his clothes and sit back on the bed, leaning back onto his arms.

Deciding that for now, as an act of dominance, he would stay fully clothed, he ambled slowly over to the bed and noticed with a slight smile that Spencer's breathing got heavier the closer he got.

He stopped just at the edge of the bed, right between Spencer's parted legs but not touching the man yet. Instead he carefully placed his hands on the mattress by his lovers heaving, flushed chest, leaned over and whispered, "Turn. Over." and with a slight moan, Spencer did just that.

Standing before the bed with his beautiful lover face down and waiting for him Derek groaned at the sight, pulled back his hand and did something he'd wanted to do for months.

_Whack!_

Spencer's whole body tensed in surprise and for a second Derek thought he might have misunderstood what he had wanted but, after only a moment, he heard a deep groan come from the bed and saw his lover raise his ass, asking for more. Derek was all to happy oblige.

He slapped the already reddening cheeks two more times in quick succession, paused for a moment to allow Spence to compose himself and then delivered three more. He repeated the process again, then knelt on the mattress beside the panting and moaning man.

"That is three slaps for each of the men you whored around with today." In response Spencer grunted. God he loved that he and he alone could reduce this otherwise eloquent genius to monosyllables.

He noticed that Spencer was trembling and he knew it wasn't from the cold.

_'God, why did I put this off for so long?'_ Derek thought to himself.

Raising from the bed he quickly stripped off his own clothes and, once naked, he took a second to stroke his straining cock, enjoying the sight of Spencer thrusting into the bed, desperate for friction and decided the doctor could wait a little.

"Derek, god Derek, please, please." Spencer begged, his voice breathy and muffled due to him having buried his face in the covers.

Smirking Derek drawled, "What?"

"Please."

"Please What Spencer? What exactly do you want me to do to you?" He feigned an air of confusion around his response, trying to drive the other man as insane as he had been driven today.

Spencer pushed his hips firmer into the mattress and practically growled, "Fuck me Derek, take me, I'm your's."

Even if he'd wanted to, there would have been no way for Derek to deny that.

He wanted to make sure that this was going to be an experience to remember so, he said in a authoritative tone, "You don't come until I tell you too. Do you understand?" and grinned happily at the eager nod he received in response.

Immediately, he moved to lower his whole body over Spencer's, covering his lover completely, and bit down on the curve between his neck and shoulder causing the other agent to cry out and buck against him. Derek continued sucking on the spot, determined to leave a mark on the pale flesh where he was sure Mr Ass-lover LEO would see tomorrow, while reaching into the bedside table to retrieve the lubrication. He took a moment to be grateful that they had decided to put it there as soon as they arrived because the thought of leaving this soft, hot body and the wonderful sounds Spencer was making right now to search their go bags didn't bear thinking about.

He placed the lube within easy reach on the bed and began slowly trailing wet kisses and licks down Spencer's smooth back, basking in the various moans, groans and pants that emanated from his lover as he did so.

As he reached Spencer's lower back he smiled as he sucked on the flesh just above his ass, knowing that it would draw the most interesting sounds of pleasure. He wasn't disappointed. Spence trembled as he fought not to thrash and push up into the sensation.

"Mmm, god Derek, yes. Yes, god don't stop." He moaned out, voice thick with arousal.

As he kneaded the firm cheeks, caressing away the red marks made earlier, he gently parted them and lowered his head to lick at the sensitive opening.

"Oh JESUS!"

Spencer was writhing beneath him, obviously overwhelmed by the sensation of Derek's tongue probing his ass, but he didn't relent. He licked, sucked and penetrated the tight muscle with his tongue while continuing the gentle but firm massaging of the cheeks.

After a moment, Morgan felt like he couldn't take it any more, he needed to be inside Spencer, so he picked up the lube, liberally coated two fingers and thrust them inside his lover, his tongue having already done part of the work of loosening him.  
>Spencer's groan of satisfaction vibrated through his whole body and it made Derek's cock twitch and he moved quicker preparing Spence's body.<p>

Not long after he added a third finger, Spence began moaning louder and louder and Derek knew that, order or no order, the man below him had been waiting for this for too long to be able to last much longer.

With that it mind, he pulled his fingers out, used the lube on his hand to coat his weeping cock and knelt up between the pale thighs.

Working up the nerve to do what he was about to do next, worried about being too rough, Derek took a deep breath.

Reaching down, he grabbed Spence's hips and pulled him onto his knee's before pushing into him in one swift movement.

The cry that was drawn from the man below him was so loud Derek was worried Hotch, in the next room, would hear and think someone was killing his pet genius.

All thoughts of being discovered were quickly dispelled though as Spencer, having recovered from the pain/pleasure of being penetrated so suddenly, wiggled his hips and began moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Derek's dick.

Deciding to push aside how fucking hot that was, he instead decided it wasn't the action of a well behaved submissive and, to discipline his partner, he reached forward, grasped his hair, going for the longer part at the front for grip, and yanked.

"Ah!"

"I'll fuck you at my own pace, do you understand? If you want to do the work yourself then I'll pull out of you right now and you can get yourself off. Is that what you want?" Derek asked, yanking the hair in his hands again for emphasis.

Spencer tried shaking his head but couldn't with Derek's grip so instead panted, "No, no. Sorry. Please, please fuck me Derek."

" Or," He continued in a shaky voice, struggling to stay still inside the tight heat of his lovers body, "You can go find that nice officer from this morning, I'm sure he'd love to bend you over a desk and take you."

"No, please," sounding desperate, "You please, I'm yours, all yours. Please, please take me."

And that was all the encouragement Derek needed to begin pounding into Spencer with more force that he ever had before, still holding on to his hair with one hand, for support, and gripping his hip in a bruising hold with the other.

For a few long minutes the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and loud, breathy, needy moans until neither one of them could take it any more.

Sensing that Spencer was close, Derek shifted his angle a little until a series of cries from the other agent confirmed that he was now impacting the prostate with each thrust.

Then, reaching beneath their bodies, he took hold of Spencer's hot and heavy cock and began stroking roughly in time with his thrusts until, with what sounded like a choked sob, Spence spilled his come all over Derek's hand and the sheet below.

Thrusting a few more times, Derek came. And he came hard.

As the waves of pleasure washed over him, he lowered his body over that of his lover's and bit the same spot from earlier, this time hard enough to draw blood, and shuddered and he felt himself pulse inside Spence, filling him up with his come.

He made sure to collapse to the side as to avoid landing on his spent boyfriend, and struggled to catch his breath.

Spencer still had his face buried in a pillow but eventually, he needed to breath and so he turned to face Derek.

"Thank you." He whispered, still a little out of breath "You have no idea how long I've wanted that. Even before we were together."

Derek startled a little at that, he had been utterly clueless, to the fact that Spencer had even wanted him at all, before they were together. He had always just assumed that he had responded the first time Derek had kissed him and what they had, had grown from that.

"You really wanted to be mine, even then?" He asked, sounding a little desperate to his own ears but he had learned that he never needed to feel ashamed of anything as long as he was with Spencer, there was almost nothing you could think or feel that he would judge you for.

"Yes, More so then because I never thought it would happen, so it was all I wanted." He twitched his nose a little, smiled and added, "You know what I mean."

Chuckling lightly Derek said, "Well then, thank you."

"For What?" Spencer looked really confused.

"For flirting with those guys. You really are mine now." He growled, stroking the dark bite mark on his lovers neck.

Trying to hide a shy smile in Derek's shoulder, Spencer snuggled up to him and whispered,

"All yours."


End file.
